


Alacrity

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Martin needs an anchor to break free from the Lonely.  When one presents itself, he realizes what could have been and how much he might have lost.





	Alacrity

Martin stepped over to his desk, an armful of files ready to be tossed atop the space. However, a single item sat upon the wooden surface and stopped him in his tracks. 

It was Jon’s pen. Nothing special by itself. Jon always kept it tucked behind his ear, at least until he actually used it; then he would set it down, exchanging places with whatever note he’d made, and forget about it. Surely the Beholding helped him track it down nowadays, but Martin remembered returning it to him countless times in the past. 

Had Jon left it there on purpose? More likely that he’d just misplaced it again, Martin figured. Balancing his paperwork, he extracted a hand from the pile to move the pen out of the way. 

However, as he did so, it seemed like a fog lifted. The folders and case files fell from his arms, but he didn’t care as haphazard pieces of paper scattered around him. Simply touching the pen felt like a conduit, and life, light, and love all coursed through it, filling Martin with all of the sensations he’d abandoned since giving himself to the Lonely. 

What had he done?

It wasn’t just his emotions he’d lost, the feelings and compassion he’d once prided himself on, but everything he’d dreamed of as well. He’d wanted so much for his friends and acquaintances in the Archives and elsewhere, and for himself as well, but that had almost all been discarded entirely. The future he’d wanted, with them, with Jon…

As the feeling and brightness spread from his fingers up his arms and finally to his heart, he realized that it had almost been too late. Maybe it already was. But there was only one way to know that for sure.

The Extinction could wait. For now, Martin sprinted through the halls, occasionally calling out Jon’s name and letting it echo down the labyrinthine corridors. 

It couldn’t be too late. It _couldn’t_ be.

There had to still be time. For life, and for them to share it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! I got very invested in writing angst about Martin so I decided to take a break and write something a little bit lighter lol  
If you want to see more of my writing or learn about my original characters, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat on my personal blog, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
